


mayview's counselor

by joobydoodles



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: But only a little, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Other, i wrote this because i love my oc and also i love lightningrod, im also sorry if anyone was expecting actual lightningrod i just. im gay JKFDJDF, im very sorry if any pacing is like shit, implied max puckett/isaac o'connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joobydoodles/pseuds/joobydoodles
Summary: Lincoln Goad is Mayview's one and only school counselor. She loves her job very much, as well as her regular student, Isaac O'Connor.Isaac slips up and lets in on a relatively well kept secret to his confidant, where she lets in on her own little well kept secret to herfavorite student.





	mayview's counselor

Cheap sneakers against dirty linoleum floors was the only audible sound in the dark hallway. An aged woman, looking to be about in her late 40s, strolled down the hall, hands shoved deep in her baggy jeans. In a few final short steps, the unnamed woman stood before a door. The little window peaking inside read "Counselor's Office" in an ugly font that only a cheap school budget could possibly afford. After a quick breath, she stepped inside her office, mind already churning with thoughts of who she had to see on that fine school day.

"Fine" was an interesting descriptor for a school such as the one she worked for. She could barely call it "fine" or "normal", but she wouldn't let anyone know that anytime soon.

Adjectives aside, the woman finally decided to take a load off in her chair, slumping in the old creaky wood. With a glance at her nameplate, she slightly adjusted it, revealing her name. 'Miss Goad'. Mayview Middle School's counselor, and the only one who was even half qualified for the job. That, and the fact she was the ONLY one in the entire town with a degree for the job.

Goad knew that the bells would ring soon enough, judging by the old dusty clock on her wall reading '8:24'. Just in the distance, outside the door, she could hear the squeaky voices of the children who attended the middle school. Just from the thought, her head began to pound.

Miss Goad loved her job, she truly did, but one woman can only handle a school of over 100 children screaming for so long in a day. Eventually, it wears a person thin. At this point? She was likely as thin as stretched putty. Likewise, she persisted anyway. Her mind had to be focused on something else anyway.

Or rather, someone.

Someone being a regular student in her office. Goad could feel it down to her very base atoms that kid was going to wander in here again with feelings he needed help sorting through. Obviously, she didn't mind, but if her gut-feeling was true, which it often was, then this would be about the third or fourth time the kid has come in here in a week. He usually comes in only once or twice a week, so the sudden onslaught of him was a bit...overwhelming, for a lack of better words.

While still meandering in her own thoughts, the sound of the morning bell brought Goad back to reality. Hoping that it was still in her head, she glanced at the clock. Bright red numbers read '8:30' right back at her, causing her to sigh dramatically. Miss Goad reluctantly began sorting through student files, but not before wiping her hands over her face, stretching out her crow's feet and bags.

For the first 10 minutes, Miss Goad had gotten in to her regular flow of work, halfway filling out student forms for some of the kids who would visit her, reorganizing files that were haphazardly thrown around inside her cabinets, and sipping coffee to stay as awake as possible.

Her peaceful flow was suddenly interrupted by the heavy smell of smoke. Goad glanced around her office and, sure enough, everything had turned dark and grey. She huffed as she took in the dilapidated surroundings, searching. Searching for...something. Her search was cut short as she was ripped out of the smokey room back to the dim lights of her real office.

Right on time was none other than Isaac O'Connor, her one regular student, the previously mentioned "someone". Taking one final sip from her coffee, Goad set her mug down and turned her full attention to the frazzled ginger. Isaac was struggling to find a place on the tiny cluttered floor to place his school books before he decided to prop them against the old rickety chair he favored.

"So! Isaac, how are we feelin' today?" Miss Goad propped her chin on her hand, pen held at the ready above her half filled sheet with Isaac's name. The boy in question let out a heavy sigh. Goad could feel the heavy tension coming off the boy from across her desk, already knowing she was in for an earful. Her gaze didn't waver, keeping it focused solely on the young man in front of her.

"Well Lincoln, it's just...UGH! It's my friends, like usual." Right, she forgot they were on first name terms. "I really feel like I don't fit in with them, not outside of OR inside of club." Oh yeah, he's in a club. What was it called? The Activity Club? Lincoln could've sworn she saw something above the word activity on the door. Whatever. "...and Max...I still kinda have those funny feelings about him. I haven't really felt it before and I don't really know what to DO about them." Ah, that's right. Isaac seemed to have a growing crush for that Max kid. What's his full name again? Maximus? Maximilian? She can look it up in the student directory later. Might as well drink some coffee or she might fall asleep during Isaac's rant. "...the spirits have been so stressful to deal with too, so many of them at one time!" Hm. Goad's brain seemed to be slowly cranking the old gears as she processed the sentence that just came out of Isaac's mouth. 'Spirits' echoed in her head and her eyes widened in shock. The revelation caused her to spray coffee all over her papers and nearly all over the boy in front of her.

The pair stared at each other with eyes the size of whole dinner plates, each with a different reason. Isaac stood up quickly, sweating heavily as he spoke frantically. "Y'know Miss Goad, I appreciate you li-".

"Sit down, Isaac." Lincoln deadpanned at the boy's attempt at an escape. She just learned some new info and she had a new dead-set goal -- figure out what Isaac has seen.

Once Isaac had settled himself back down in to his comfy seat, Lincoln immediately had the spotlight on him. She had a wide smirk on her face, contorting her wrinkles.

"So, Isaac, hun..." As Isaac slumped in to his seat, Lincoln leaned forward, nearly standing up out of her chair. Her grin had grown, nearly taunting the young medium. Lincoln chuckled before settling back in to her seat.

"Spirits, right?" She pointed at him for confirmation, which Isaac gave, albeit reluctantly. She chuckled again, causing Isaac to flush a shade of pink out of embarrassment and mild anger. Lincoln calmed her quiet laughter and flashed the boy a reassuring smile. She grasped her hands together before speaking again in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." At her quiet reassurance, Isaac let the tension fall from his shoulders, heaving a deep sigh of relief. He matched Miss Goad's grin, sneaking in a hint of thankfulness.

"Thank you, Lincoln. I really appreciate it." After a brief moment of staring at each other with gentle smiles, Lincoln developed a gleam in her eye, one of secrecy. Isaac seemed to pick up on the subtle change in her before she spoke.

"Well kiddo, since you mentioned spirits...I think I've got somethin' important to show you. How about it kid? You wanna see?" Isaac debated the proposition over in his head, working the gears as he tried to think of what she could possibly show him. Isaac, being only a little bit dense, agreed blindly.

Once Isaac came to his final decision of viewing what Lincoln could be hiding, he certainly wasn't expecting that to happen.

That being Lincoln's face relaxing. Her face relaxing so much she nearly looked younger. Her body going lax as to let her spirit take over. As she tuned out of the world, her eyes' naturally bright blue went white, emanating a faint glow. The room had begun to fill with a thick, suffocating smoke that lay close to the floor. The dark cloud smelled of cigarettes and felt like a weighted blanket over Isaac's lap. Lincoln's deep, almost black-purple aura flared to life as a figure loomed overhead. Its wispy body curled 'round her legs, torso, wrists, neck, all it could reach. The vague manifest placed a skeletal hand upon Lincoln's shoulder as she stared directly through Isaac. Her hard stare sent shivers down Isaac's spine, her aura tangling with his.

Everything ended abruptly from a knock at the door and a violent cough from Goad. Smoke billowed from her mouth as she cleared her lungs. The smoke covering every inch of the room had vanished in a matter of seconds, leaving behind only the scent of a smokey fire and cigarettes.

Lincoln quietly excused herself, approaching the door and opening it partially.

Stood outside was none other than Maxwell Puckett.


End file.
